


ramune

by dreamism



Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, It'll make sense, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Top Lee Jeno, ceo Jeno, college student jaemin, he doesn’t actually cheat, jaemin in a mini skirt and heels, slight degradation, slight roleplay (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Since his boyfriend is busy, Jaemin figures he can have a crazy night out for his best friend’s birthday, but he runs into a little trouble at the bar with a business man, Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955446
Comments: 12
Kudos: 268





	ramune

_Fucking finally_ , Jaemin lets out a deep sigh as he crashes into his couch, finally getting to rest his feet after a long day of classes and his shift at the cafe. 

It’s finally the weekend. On top of that, it’s also his best friend Donghyuck’s birthday weekend, meaning they are about to get _fucked_. Not to mention, his boyfriend is busy with work this weekend too, meaning he can stay out as late as he wants. Not that his boyfriend is overly controlling of him, but whenever the two of them have overlapping free time, they always prefer to spend time together rather than going out. 

With another deep inhale and exhale, he gets up to start getting ready for tonight. It’s been so long since he got the chance and the time to pamper himself and dress up prettily. He can’t wait to finally pull out the black mini dress and stilettos he bought to match with Donghyuck, specifically for this night. 

He admires his figure in the full body mirror for a minute, seeing how the dress shows off his body line, hugging every curve. The fabric ends right below his ass, showing off his slim, long legs that are decorated with the diamond studded fishnet boots.

The glitter on his eyelids make his eyes seem even brighter than they already are, along with the shimmery lip gloss on his plump lips. He tops off his look with the sparkly diamond choker his boyfriend gifted him for his birthday, perfectly accentuating his long neck, but also drawing attention to his marked-up neck that he didn’t even bother covering up. 

He loves the feeling of the silk fabric, tightly wrapped around his figure. He loves how the cold air slips through the nets of his thigh highs, brushing past his smooth skin. He loves the sound his heels make every time it meets the ground, creating a beautiful rhythm to his struts. 

He feels the intense eyes eating him up and the sneaky whistles thrown his way, they feed into his ego. He _knows_ he’s pretty.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Donghyuck calls out, slinging a heavy arm around his shoulders and giving him a sloppy peck on the cheeks, clearly already drunk. 

“Shut up, I’m fashionably late,” Jaemin argues, yet still returning a kiss on the birthday boy’s cheek. Of course the sneaky boy turned his head last minute, causing the kiss to land right on the lips, earning a round of cheers from their friends at the table.

“You look hot tonight, babe,” Donghyuck whistles, handing Jaemin a shot of vodka. “But you still gotta drink up for being late.”

“One shot for the birthday bitch,” Jaemin yells, before throwing his head back to down the shot. 

Little did he know, a pair of dark eyes have been following his every move since the second he stepped foot into the bar. 

The place is extremely popular in the city, being the high end bar that it is. The bar has different sections, catering to different occasions. The main bar is set in the middle of the room, with a large dance floor surrounding it and where most of the fun is. The outskirts of the room are taken up by white leather booths, mainly for groups to hang out and rest, before going back to the dance floor. Above all of it, is an upper loft area, overlooking the entire ground floor, allowing a relatively quieter area for business deals to happen. 

Jeno was practically forced to come to the bar to negotiate his deal with his business partner. He isn’t sure why the other man wanted to talk about work at a bar, but now he understands as two girls make their way to their table. _Fucking pervert_ , he whispers beneath his breath as he watches the other man make room for the two girls to slide into the booth next to him. 

He suddenly misses his boyfriend, who’s probably at home in their shared bed, cuddling up to his stuffed animals and watching a movie by himself. He feels guilty that he’s sitting at a bar with an old man who doesn’t even have the mind to talk business with him right now. It doesn’t help that one of the girls is clearly trying to get his attention, scooting closer to him and passing him a drink.

He glances at his phone to check the time, hoping he can come up with some excuse to leave and go back home to his boyfriend, but that thought disappears in a flash when his eyes catch onto a figure walking into the bar.

He watches how the boy walks with so much confidence and grace, slipping past the groups of people to get to his table. He notices how he seems to be here with some friends, probably celebrating some occasion. 

He breaks out of his thought when he feels a hand sliding up and down his arm. He turns to look at the girl who is now practically leaning into his side, doing her best to try and seduce him, but little does she know how badly she is failing.

“I want him,” Jeno declares, allowing his eyes to fall back on the boy in the booth below. 

“S-sorry, sir?” The girl asks quietly. 

“Him,” Jeno points to the boy this time, voice cold and firm. “Get him here, I want him.”

“I- He doesn’t work here,” the girl says, fear evident in her voice. “I’m afraid I- I can’t do that.”

Jeno whips his head to look at the cowering girl. “Then call your manager over or whatever you need to do. I want him.” 

The older man sitting across also senses Jeno’s seriousness. He isn’t sure why Jeno is so adamant about getting the boy to come, but he still needs to have the business deal sealed, so he takes Jeno’s side. “Go get your manager, see what they can do.”

Jaemin is feeling just the right degree of drunk as he continues swaying to the music with Donghyuck wrapped around him. 

“Excuse me?” A voice calls from behind them. 

Jaemin turns around to see a man dressed in a suit standing awkwardly behind him, getting in the way of the people dancing around them. 

“I am the manager here and umm, there’s someone looking for you,” the man explains. 

“Me?” Jaemin asks, looking at Donghyuck to see if his friend is also hearing this. 

“Yes. A gentleman upstairs is asking for you.” 

Jaemin’s eyes follow to where the manager is pointing, spotting a round booth with two men and two women. 

He looks back at Donghyuck to see his friend give him a shrug. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do, but something in him tells him to follow the manager upstairs. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Jeno greets as he sees the boy walking towards their table. “Glad you decided to come up.” 

Jaemin glares back, eyes unreadable and body stiff. 

“C’mere,” Jeno pats the spot next to him on the spacious booth. 

Jaemin looks at the older man across the booth who seems to be occupied with the two girls surrounding him, paying no mind to what Jeno is doing. The two girls still subtly glance over, but the man is doing his best to keep them busy. 

“Don’t make me force you, princess,” Jeno warns, reminding Jaemin he’s still waiting. 

Jaemin slowly sinks into the booth next to Jeno, but is immediately grabbed by the waist and pulled onto the older’s lap. He looks nervously into the dark eyes in front of him as he straddles the man, feeling a hard bulge beneath him. His mini skirt is riding up in this position and the diamond studs on his knee high boots are hurting his knees, but the tight grip on his waist keeps him focused on the man below him. 

“You’re so beautiful, I just couldn’t keep my eyes off of you,” Jeno whispers, hot breath hitting Jaemin’s glossy lips and one hand up traveling up to grip onto the younger’s jaw. “You’re making it so hard for me not to eat you up.” 

Jaemin gulps, feeling his nervousness settle in his stomach. He doesn’t know how to react to a situation like this or what he should be doing. “Please don’t hurt me,” he pleads.

The grip on his jaw tightens as the man sees his Adam's apple bobbing with his gulp. He closes his eyes, expecting the man to attack his lips from the way lust is filling his eyes, but the lips never meet. 

“I won’t hurt, beautiful. I could never.” 

His body gives in a little more, ready to comply with anything the man demands. 

A light kiss is placed on his lips before a demanding voice shakes him to his core.

“On your knees, darling.”

The sight below him makes Jeno feel his desire pulse through his veins. He unzips his pants just enough to pull out his leaking cock, slapping the heavy weight on Jaemin’s lips and cheeks. He can’t wait to finally feel the plump lips wrap around him, he’s been fantasizing about it all night. 

He holds Jaemin’s jaw open with one hand, the other hand guiding his dick. 

The hard grip on his jaw makes Jaemin whine, forcing his jaw to slack and mouth to fall open. His tongue slips past his lower lip, as if to invite the thick cock into the warm cavern.

With one slow thrust, Jeno slides into the welcoming heat, sucking in a sharp breath at the feeling. He thrusts the tip back and forth a few times, teasing the eager mouth before pushing forward until the head of his cock hits the back of Jaemin’s throat. 

Jaemin relaxes his jaw even more, accommodating the full length of Jeno’s dick in his mouth and down his throat. 

“Fuck, baby,” Jeno breathes out, moving his hand down to draw circles on Jaemin’s neck, tugging on the diamond choker he’s wearing. “You seem to have a lot of practice, huh?”

Jaemin hums, exhaling through his nose and blinking the tears away from his eyes. He feels the attention on him, not only from Jeno, but also from the people around them. 

“Focus on me,” Jeno snaps, clenching his jaw as he stares at the deep shades of purple and red beneath the diamonds. “Whose marks are those on your neck?” 

Words can no longer come out of Jaemin’s mouth, so he just shakes his head, hoping Jeno doesn’t interrogate him further.

Luckily, Jeno lets it slide, not asking about it anymore. He gives another thrust before pulling out with a pop and resting his spit-covered dick on Jaemin’s bottom lip, letting the younger catch his breath. He rubs a thumb over the plump, glossy lips and teasingly dips his thumb in to play with the slick tongue. 

With no words of notice, he slides all the way in again, letting his balls slap against Jaemin’s chin. He looks down to admire how the pretty lips are stretched to wrap around the base of his cock. He tangles both his hands in the younger’s hair, holding onto the back of his head to force his dick in impossibly further. 

“So good, so fucking good, princess.” 

He starts setting a pace, thrusting in and out of the tight throat, occasionally pulling out completely to let Jaemin gasp for air with only a glistening string of spit connecting the tip of the cock and his pink tongue. 

“You want my cum, baby?” Jeno looks down at the sinful view in front of him. Tears are streaming down Jaemin’s face and his spit drips down his chin, mixing with the precum smeared all over his face. “Are you gonna take me like a good little cumslut?”

“Mhmm,” Jaemin nods, words muffled by the cock stuffed in his mouth. His jaw aches and his throat burns, but maybe he really is just a cumslut because the thought of having the man’s hot liquid invade his throat causes his dick to twitch. 

“Yeah?” Jeno grunts, tightening his grip in Jaemin’s hair to hold him steady as he starts thrusting hard, abusing the tight throat. “Drink up my cum like a good boy.” 

He throws his head back against the leather back, feeling piercing gazes on him and his baby boy, but he pays no mind to the attention. All he can think of is how pretty the boy looks and how badly he wants to wreck him. 

“F-fuck, just like that, baby,” Jeno groans, cock buried deep in Jaemin’s throat.

Jaemin moans at the feeling of the hot stream shooting down his throat. He breathes through his nose, relaxing his mouth to let the liquid flow down with each swallow, just like how he has done countless times. 

Jeno chuckles softly as he pulls out of Jaemin’s mouth, immediately pulling the younger onto his lap.

“Are you okay?” He asks, a little worried about Jaemin’s legs since the bejeweled fishnets have been digging into his skin. 

“Mhmm,” Jaemin whispers, throat too raw to make any louder noise. 

“We’re standing up now, okay?” Jeno asks again, hooking his arm under Jaemin’s legs to pick him up. 

Jaemin just nods, leaning his head against Jeno’s shoulder.

“Let’s go home.”

-

“Was I too rough?” 

“More than I expected,” Jaemin looks over to see the man’s eyes flood with worry. “But I liked it.”

Jeno crawls over to Jaemin’s side of the bed, pulling the younger into his arms, resting his chin on top of his head. 

“I didn’t expect to see you there,” he confesses, brushing a hand through the soft strands of hair.

“I didn’t either,” Jaemin mumbles into Jeno’s neck. “You gave me quite the surprise.”

“You played along pretty well,” Jeno praises, leaving a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead. “Didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff, baby. Should we fuck on the dance floor next time?” His teasing earns him a kick on his shin under the blankets, but he gladly takes it.

“You dummy,” Jaemin insults, but the smile laced in his voice can be heard clearly. 

“You looked gorgeous tonight,” Jeno switches up the topic, running a soothing hand up and down Jaemin’s back. “The dress looked so good on you. And the fishnet boots? God, they make your legs look so sexy I could get hard just with that. And I’m so glad I got you that diamond choker because _wow_ you looked absolutely stunning.” He slides his hand up to Jaemin’s neck, easing the muscles with his thumb and tracing the blooming marks with his fingers.

The round of praises makes Jaemin’s whole body heat up as he snuggles even closer to Jeno’s warm body. 

“You know what the choker also does?” Jeno asks, making Jaemin look up at him in confusion. “It brings out your pretty marks too.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes at Jeno’s snobby grin. “You’re so dumb, asking me about the hickies. What do you mean whose marks are those? You little puppy, no one else bites like you.” 

Jeno’s smile widens even more, pride of his work showing on his face. He dips his head down to leave another trail of feathery kisses on Jaemin’s neck.

“Asshole,” Jaemin jokes, pushing Jeno’s head away from his neck. “The marks from last night haven’t even settled in properly and you’re already adding more.” 

“I want to show you off to the whole world. Let everyone know you’re mine.” Jeno looks into Jaemin’s soft eyes, making sure every word he says is heard. 

“All yours.” 


End file.
